London Rain
by tourniquetkid
Summary: Based of the song London Rain by Heather Nova. A willow tara makeup fic. please read and review!


Pairing: Willow/Tara  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Song credit: Heather Nova "Keep Me"  
  
Authors Note: In this story after the events in Tabula Rasa  
  
Tara left the country entirely. Giles sent her to London to  
  
help keep an eye on the newly reforming watchers council  
  
and to give herself a chance to heal.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I miss you."  
  
Amazing how a telephone and three little words seem to  
  
close the thousands of miles distance between Willow and  
  
Tara.  
  
"Tara, did you hear me?"  
  
"I m-miss you, too. So much."  
  
Tara welcomed the tears that streamed down her face. She  
  
could just feel them washing away all of the pain and  
  
loneliness the last few months had brought her.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
To the sound of the dial tone Tara whispered the words she  
  
had wanted to say so desperately.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tara ran outside and tried to capture every detail of how  
  
London seemed right now. Everything was different now.  
  
Everything was finally okay. She hardly noticed the fact that  
  
it was raining 'cause nothing in the world could kill the joy  
  
she was feeling right now.  
  
"Hello, London Regional Airport, How may I help you?"  
  
"I n-need the first flight to Sunnydale, California." Tara replied.  
  
"Well we have one ticket available but it includes a layover  
  
in Kansas City, is that okay?"  
  
"I'll take anything."  
  
I'm coming, I'm coming home to you  
  
I'm alive I'm a mess  
  
I can't wait to get home to you  
  
to get warm, warm and undressed  
  
Doubts started crawling into Tara's mind during the flight. 'Is  
  
this too soon? Will she be happy to see me? Can things ever  
  
get back to the way they used to be?' Tara just pulled her  
  
headphones back on and let the words soothe her.  
  
There've been changes beyond my dreams  
  
Everybody wants me to sing  
  
There've been changes beyond my grasp  
  
Things I'm sinking in  
  
Here she was. Sunnydale Airport. No turning back now. She picked  
  
up the pay phone and the dial tone seemed louder and more ominous  
  
than it ever had seemed before.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow.hey." Tara choked back more tears of joy and relief.  
  
"Tara, is everything okay? Your voice sounds funny."  
  
"I'm fine, but I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything." Willow said.  
  
"I have something for you at the Airport. I need you to pick  
  
it up."  
  
"Come as soon as you can."  
  
"I will. Tara, are you sure you're okay. I still really care  
  
about you. You can always talk to me."  
  
"Actually things are better now than they have been for a  
  
while."  
  
"Geez, this call must be costing you a fortune. I'm on my  
  
way to pick it up for you. Bye." Tara didn't want to let her go  
  
yet, but she knew that as soon as she got here, she didn't  
  
have to worry about leaving Willow ever again.  
  
"Bye.." She eventually said.  
  
So keep me, keep me  
  
In your bed all day, all day  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Tara glanced up at the clock, It had been twenty minutes  
  
since she had called Willow. She should be here soon. Tara  
  
sat down on a bench, too worn out from the flight to stand  
  
anymore. She sat down putting her head in her hands,  
  
trying to figure out what to say when Willow got here.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where package pickup is?" Tara  
  
heard a familiar voice ask. 'It can't be her, I don't know  
  
what to say yet. I'm not ready!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Yea its right over--Willow." She said turning to face her.  
  
"T-Tara, you're here." Tears started to well up in Willow's eyes. Tara instinctively pulled Willow into a giant hug.  
  
"Oh baby, please don't cry." She stroked Willow's hair. "This  
  
is a happy moment."  
  
"I am happy, I'm ecstatic, and there are probably hundreds  
  
of other, better, words for how good I am feeling right now,  
  
but all I'm thinking about is you." Willow said wiping her  
  
eyes. "You're really here. I'm not going to wake up and be  
  
alone again, right? I need to know. I've had this dream a  
  
hundred times since you left and I don't think I can do it  
  
again." Tara just pulled Willow tighter to her.  
  
"I'm here forever if that's okay with you. Everything is  
  
so much better since we talked. It's like the stars became  
  
brighter and the birds sang even more loudly. You make me  
  
come alive."  
  
"Just living one day without you was a chore. These three  
  
years made me stronger than I ever imagined, but if I get  
  
hurt again it would make me even weaker than before."  
  
Willow looked Tara straight in the eye. "All those things you  
  
said about feeling alive, I feel it too. I just need to know if  
  
we are forever."  
  
"Forever and ever. 'Cause I need you Will."  
  
And when somebody knows you well  
  
Well there's no comfort like that  
  
And when somebody needs you  
  
Well there's no drug Like that  
  
"I know that we should get some coffee, sit and talk about  
  
how our life has changed and everything. But can we skip all  
  
that? Can you be kissing me now?" Tara asked. And they  
  
did.  
  
So keep me, keep me  
  
In your bed all day, all day  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Keep me keep me  
  
In your bed all day, all day  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived back home. Tara got  
  
unpacked and answered everyone's questions.  
  
"So you're back for good now?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yea, Dawnie. I'm not going anywhere." She reached over  
  
and grabbed Willow's hand.  
  
"Listen guys, Tara needs to finish unpacking and she's  
  
probably pretty tired." Willow said even though she knew full  
  
well that Tara had already finished unpacking.  
  
And where I'm home, curled in your arms  
  
And I'm safe again  
  
I'll close my eyes and sleep, sleep  
  
To the sound of London Rain  
  
So keep me, keep me  
  
In your bed all day, all day  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Keep me keep me  
  
In your bed all day, all day  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
Nothing heals me like you do  
  
The end 


End file.
